prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Power
is one of the main characters and old antagonist of Justice Pretty Cure!. She represents the hero of nature, . She soon becomes to help fight with the others. Her catchphrases are or . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is green and her main power is nature. Etymology comes from meaning "Beautiful", combined with meaning "Woods". Mihayashi means "Beautiful Woods". is a common female Japanese name meaning "Happiness". Her whole name means "Beautiful Woods of Happiness". History Bio * Name: Black Power / Mihayashi Sachi * Species: Human * Zodiac: Scorpio * Blood-Type: O * Weight: 164 lbs * Height: 5'5 * Eye: Red(B.P.) and Magenta(Sachi/Leaf) * Hair: Dark Green(B.P.) and Light Green(Sachi/Leaf) * Problem(s): None Personality Appearances As Black Power, TBA In her casual clothes, she wears a shirt and skirt. She wears a white short-sleeved, buttoned-up shirt, that goes down to her hips. The shirt has a white folded collar, and is shown to have two buttons, since of being a buttoned-up shirt. She wears a light green shirt, that goes down to her thighs. Under the skirt is white pants that goes down to her ankles. With the shirt, she wears a black long-sleeved sweater, that goes down to her thighs, so it sits on the skirt. Her hair is a light green low bun, being hold up by a white bow. She also wears black flats, black glasses, and white circular-shaped earrings. In her school uniform, TBA In her PJs, TBA In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Leaf, she wears a short dress. Her top is light green, with white flowey sleeves. The collar is a jacket cut, but shaped to look like wings. The collar goes down to the end of her chest with a circular-shaped jewel connecting the collar together. To cover some of the shown skin, there is a piece of light green cloth connected to the end of the collar, cut wing-shaped. Connected to the jewel, is a bow. The rest to the top turns into a skirt with the back going down to her knees, and the front opens up to show another skirt. The other skirt is made of two piece. The first piece is green piece, cuts from the center, with winged-shaped ends facing opposite ways. The second piece under it is white puffy skirt. The pact is shown on the right side of the shorts, connecting to the rest of the skirt by circular-shaped jewels. There is a piece of ribbon, that are winged-shaped, connected on both sides of the waist of the top. She has white thigh-high boots, with the top ends being winged-cut. The end of her boots are designed to look like flats. She has white diamond-shaped earrings. A white mask, with the ends towards her ears, being winged-cut. Her gloves starts from the wrists, with the top ends of the gloves being winged-cut. Her hair is a high bun. At the back of the bun, are extra strings of hair coming down to her waist. The ends of the strings are connected to a diamond-shaped jewel, with connecting to an extra piece of hair. Strings of hair, or her side bangs, go down to her neck. There are two strings of hair that connect with the bun, but are not together with the rest of the bun. To hold the bun together. There is a bow in the center of her head, above the mask, with the ends shaped like wings. The center of the bow has a green diamond-shaped jewel. As Ultra Leaf, TBA As Hyper Leaf, TBA Relationships * Yuutomo Minato * Kinminaka Akira * Akaishi Hotaru * Splash / Aomizu Teruko * Lu-chan / Lu Mi * Akuyaku / Shiro Cure Leaf is Sachi's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Super Commune and her Super Stylus. Transformations Alter-Transformations * * Attack Songs Sachi's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duet Trivia *Sachi's birthday falls on October 27th, making her a Scorpio. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Cure Heartly Category:Justice Pretty Cure!